plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
PVZ 4: Agent Pea Comes to Town
Characters: Dr. Zomboss (Leader of Zombies) Pea (Peashooter) Crazy Dave (Crazy Home Owner) Agent Pea (Peashooter Variant, Secret Agent) Chomper (Chomper) Zombies (Assorted) Random Plants (Assorted) Dr. Zomboss (Leader of Zombies) Emile (Dark Flower) Shadow (Shadow Flower) Waiter (Unknown) Sarah (Sunflower) Kid (Cactus) Story: It was early August. It was quite. Several people and plants were waiting for a very special plant who was a secret agent who busted Dr. Zomboss several times. Pea was hyper and excited, and saw the door open in Crazy Dave's House. It was the Agent himself. Agent Pea was cool and collected and everyone was silenced by his presence. That is, everyone but Crazy Dave! "Wabby! I forgot to grease my hair with bacon! Oh no!" Agent Pea then challenged the plants to dodge 100 silenced Peas! No plant would come up, because Agent Pea could fire fast. Pea stepped forward and said:-"Iwillacceptyourchallenge!" "Kid," said Agent Pea:-"You sound like you drank a lot of coffee this morning!" Pea laughed and said:-"I'mnotKid, heis!" Agent Pea then proceeded to fire 100 bullets at Pea. After surviving 99 bullets, Agent Pea aimed carefully and almost hit Pea, but missed by a few inches! The room went silent again. "How... how did you get coffee?" asked the baffled Agent. Pea thought about the morning and said:-"Crazy Dave was at my house while I was defending someone's brain. I told him to make cereal the day before and he must have put his coffee instead of my plant juice!" Crazy Dave said:-"No wonder why my coffee didn't taste like coffee!" As a reward for Pea, Agent Pea gave him an Indiana Jones styled hat with his signature signed inside. Chomper wandered to the door and saw a huge wave of zombies! After yelling for help he started his feast. Every plant went outside to protect the people from the barrage of zombies. Unfortunately, the zombies were eating Chomper! Pea got there as fast as he could and shot peas at the zombies. Now they were feasting on him! Using his chili bean friend, he blew up a bunch of zombies. Agent Pea was busy stuffing lead peas into the zombies' mouths because it somehow killed them just like that. One by one, the Sunflowers fell asleep. Then the Heal flowers. Then some of the potted plants! However, the attack was thwarted near midnight. At Dr. Zomboss' lab, Dr. Zomboss was tinkering with some chemicals with the Scientist Zombies. They were trying to make a withering potion to kill Agent Pea. Unbeknownst to them, Emile the Dark Flower was watching them. Shadow the Shadow Flower was holding him on a rope tied to Emile's pot. Dr. Zomboss left the room and his Scientists fell asleep. Emile grabbed the potions and stole them. Shadow brought them back to his alleyway hideout (an abandoned greenhouse) and studied them. It was 4 o' clock in the morning now and Chomper called up Pea. Pea fell out of bed and crawled to the phone. "*Yawn* Who...is...it..." said the sleepy peashooter. "It's Me, Chomper! Wanna go to the cafe to have breakfast???" Pea rolled is eyes and said:-"Maybe later? It's four o' clock in the morning." Chomper said:-"C'mon! I heard Agent Pea is there!" Pea finally agreed and replied:-"I'll be over there soon then..." At the Cafe Chomper ordered up some Zombified Soup. Pea fell asleep in his chair. Agent Pea, though, was really in the Cafe! Pea woke up 15 minutes later and saw Agent Pea talking with Chomper. "Morning Agent, Chomper. Oh, hi waiter. I'd like some sunlight with high fiber carbon dioxide please. Oh, and make sure you put plant juice instead of coffee!" Pea was pretty hungry now and couldn't wait for his favorite breakfast. Just then, Crazy Dave, Sarah and Kid went into the cafe. Crazy Dave announced:-"I just made a game! I call it: Waboo!" Everyone looked at the game. "Pea, you have the timer and answer card. Crazy Dave gave a card and a timer that looked like an imp's bomb. "Umm... Crazy Dave? Why am I holding a bomb?" asked Pea. "BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!!!" Crazy Dave Replied. Pea started to sweat because the fuse was almost gone. "Uh oh! She's gonna blow!" cried Pea. The bomb exploded into his face, leaving him almost knocked out. "Here, try again! Why you may ask? BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!" giggled Dave. Pea then said:-"There's a taco in here!" Crazy Dave thought it was a real taco and he grabbed the bomb right when it exploded. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed everyone in the cafe, even Crazy Dave! When Agent Pea stopped laughing he said:-"Pea, you interest me. The way you fought the other night, it was amazing! You know, I can see who you are. I have something to offer you: a chance to be a sub-agent of mine. Do you accept?" Pea thought it over quickly and said:-"I accept this offer. Thank you Agent Pea!" Crazy Dave was looking all of the cafe for his magic taco and Kid yelled:-"Crazy Dave, there is no taco! Pea gave you a taste of your own medicine!" But when Kid looked, a bucket head was about to eat Dave's brain! Kid killed the bucket head, but then there was a whole horde of zombies right outside the restaurant! Quickly Agent Pea and Pea started shooting at the zombies. There apparently was no zombies left when Pea saw a zombie towering over Dave with a salt shaker and a pepper shaker. Pea jumped onto the zombie and attempted to wrestle him, giving time for Agent Pea to shoot at him. Unfortunately, the zombie bit Pea's hand and injured Pea. When the zombie was killed, Kid said:-"You okay?" Pea replied:-"Just about. Are any people hurt?" All the people were scared but none were hurt in anyway. Agent Pea said:-"What you have done was very brave." Pea just replied:-"I do it a lot to protect the people. It is what helps make plants defenders." Meanwhile, at Dr. Zomboss' lab: The Representative of Imps came to Dr. Zomboss. "Dr. Zomboss, there are no bombs! We cannot make the imps explosive!" Dr. Zomboss just rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew Crazy Dave took them all. Category:GamerDude123's Stories